There have been proposed spotlights, as an example of lighting devices, including a ballast box and a lighting fixture attached to the ballast box (see Patent Document 1, for example). The lighting fixture of the spotlights includes a lighting main body with a lamp mounted on a socket of the lighting main body.
The lighting main body is attached to the ballast box in a manner described next. That is, a hollow turning arm is attached to an end of the ballast box so as to be freely rotatable about a vertical mounting screw (functioning as a vertical axis), and a hollow bush (functioning as a horizontal axis) is freely rotatably attached to a side surface of the lighting main body. The hollow bush is fit and fixed to the turning arm. Thus, the lighting main body can be turned about the vertical axis and rotated about the horizontal axis to adjust its irradiation angle.